Exploring the Shadows
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: GodricSalazar. Godric tries to understand how Salazar can stand the shadows. COMPLETE.


_**Exploring the Shadows**_

_**By Dimgwrthien**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Harry Potter series or affiliates. Please do not sue.**_

Hogwarts had been created from four minds, says the past of the ancient castle that sat behind the two men. However, two minds thought up the plan.

Godric Gryffindor, robed in robes of a deep red color that made him stand out against the green of the spring's trees, snaked an arm around his friend. A mane of tawny hair fell over his eyes as he moved closer. Salazar Slytherin, dressed in a light silver with green lining that made him invisible against the forest, touched the arm around his shoulders, bringing it close to him. The sun only made him visible by the way I cast a silver glow over his black hair.

Salazar enjoyed privacy and secrecy. Godric, his opposite in everything, stood out like a dragon in a group of puffskiens. Their only common attribute was the enjoyment of magic that forced them to build the school. Then there was the other one.

Neither ever bothered to marry. It became too hard to find out the people who had magical abilities and the ones who would burn them at the stake as soon as they discovered it. Rowena, the brilliant star of their group in intellect, worked night and day, creating something - _anything_ - to find the differences as soon as possible to take in the children.

Because of the problem of discovering the wizards and witches, both men became increasingly lonely, even mad. Long nights were spent in the castle, dungeons or towers, depending on the night. Salazar locked himself in the dungeons after a painful day while Godric would bellow in the towers. Their brains may have gotten too used to the loneliness that came from their madness of finding the correct people, of hiding such a castle from all other eyes for they sought each other's company one night.

It had been Godric who looked for Salazar near midnight on a cold winter's night. From the top of the tower, he could see nothing but an inky blackness in the towns surrounding. It annoyed him, even terrified him. The darkness was the same shade as Salazar's hair, of the shadows he enjoyed. Godric wanted to discover how he managed to remain in those shadows and shy away from the sun.

The doors on the dungeons were built strongly. Even though his fist hammered on them, Godric doubted Salazar could hear. However, the door opened into a large room where Godric could see a solitary candle on a desk, parchment and ink near it. Salazar stood before him, still fully dressed, holding the dripping quill with a surprised expression.

Without a word, Godric crept into the room, maybe strutted. He wore the room around his broad shoulders, bringing a new light to it. The shadows ran from him, but Salazar remained there, nothing to hide him.

Maybe it was the sudden change of atmosphere that brought Godric to make his next move. Maybe the fact that _looking_ at Salazar would not change anything or teach him how to love the shadows he saw outside in the darkening world. Maybe the world was mad, maybe he was -

Pulling off his robes slowly, enjoying the feel of the fabric sliding off of his skin and onto the floor, Godric continued walking towards Salazar, who remained still, eyes narrowed. His expression was not one of dislike, but quite the opposite: a calculating look, almost one of enjoyment in the activity.

Surely it was the world that went mad, Godric found himself thinking. Nothing in the world could have ever felt anymore right.

Salazar did not move as Godric approached him, except for the soft motion of dropping the quill back onto the table. It was the first time he did not bother to straighten the quill after doing so, but rather moved into Godric, feeling the strong hands pull his robes off, too, letting them fall onto the ground. Both men wore one last layer underneath to stop the cold from penetrating the clothing, but with their lips locked so close that they felt no need to bother.

Godric was overpowering to Salazar; his tongue was quick and strong, actually managing to bring Salazar to his knees until they were crouched down on the floor, close and embracing. There seemed nothing more satisfying that trying to fight an enemy, beating him to his knees before taking complete control.

As he was still caught by surprise, Salazar moved slower, taking long, fluid motions as he kissed. His lisp only parted the smallest amount to take in a gulp of air, but Godric covered that too. Salazar resorted to using his hands, running long fingers through the thick mane of hair, over the closed eyes, pressingly only slightly. He managed to pick up part of his robes from the ground as he lay on them, then brought the sleeve around Godric's neck, soft velvet hitting him strongly, making his hair stand up.

Overpowering the enemy and learning to take on the shadows that always lurked around… Godric became even more desperate in his attempt to discover Salazar's secret, clawing open the neck of his robes without looking, bringing them open as his hands drifted downwards.

Snake-like movements from Salazar were used to run down Godric's shirt, opening the buttons from inside, feeling his chest before they opened, a private sort of touch that Godric could not stop. Growls escaped from Godric's throat into Salazar's own, strong and vibrating on their vocal chords.

Helga and Rowena woke up early in the morning, opening the ajar door to the dungeons, where they found the two men lying together, arms wrapped around each other. They did not look like protective embraces, but a silent fight for power even in their sleep. Helga gave Rowena a small glance and they closed the door once more.

Salazar left the school that morning.

_**Founder slash? I know you're scared of me now. It's just too good to miss, though. I feel like writing rare pairs right now. Expect more of other ships. Baha. I hope you enjoyed that. It was certainly fun to write.**_

_**- Dimgwrthien**_


End file.
